Twilight: Emmett and Rosalie
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: What if Twilight wasn’t about Edward and Bella? What if Bella was already a vampire? What if it was Emmett and Rosalie’s story instead? What if Rosalie was human, and Emmett, a vampire? What troubles would they face instead? Read, and you'll find out...
1. Human Feelings

What if Twilight wasn't about Edward and Bella? What if Bella was already a vampire? What if it was Emmett and Rosalie's story instead? What if Rosalie was human, and Emmett, a vampire? Well that's what I'm basing this story about. I also plan on making one for Alice and Jasper too. :) Hope you like this one about Rose and Em first. Rose and Em POV; oh and I also don't own Twilight.

**_Chapter 1_**

_**Emmett POV**_

_**Human Feelings**_

Edward kicked my chair and I growled at him. He laughed silently and wrapped his arms around Bella. I sighed. I longed for a woman in my life, someone I could hold, and someone I could love. But this long vampire live had still proved fruitless. I hadn't found anyone I found remotely attractive yet and it was frustrating.

"Patience, young grasshopper." Edward whispered. Bella laughed.

"Shut up." I sighed again as Alice and Jasper walked forward and sat with us, hand in hand. I scoured the cafeteria, bored. It was then I met a pair of violet coloured eyes, looking back at me. They lowered quickly. I noticed Hayley Rogers, a girl at our school, introducing the girl to her friends.

"Everyone! This, is Rosalie Hale." Everyone said hello to her and she smiled the most breathtaking smile…I grinned and saw her eyes avert to me again. I looked away, still grinning. She was beautiful, stunning, gorgeous…and not a vampire. My smile quickly faded and Edward, Jasper and Alice all stared at me.

"Emmett?" Edward asked, surprised.

"What?"

"Seriously. Her?"

"Shut up." I gazed at her again just ask she asked Hayley who we were.

"Oh, that's the Cullens. They're apparently really nice, but no one has the guts to go talk to them, everyone is kinda scared of them, you see. They're all adopted though. But Edward and Bella, the boy with the reddish-brown hair that's holding the girl with the brown hair, yeah, they're like, a couple. I know, it's weird, but it's kinda cute at the same time. And the small, dark haired girl is Alice Cullen, and she's with Jasper, the blond guy."

"What about the boy with the short, brown hair?"

"Oh, that's Emmett Cullen. He's single, the poor guy. Must kill him to be around couples all the time."

"Yeah, it must…" She bit her lip and stared at me. I thanked Edward and Alice a million times over in my head as I pulled a sad face just as Edward kissed Bella and Alice kissed Jasper. Her mouth seemed to pull down at the corners, as if she were sad for me. I sighed.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Wait. What? I don't think that's a good idea." Hayley whispered.

"Why not?"

"Cause…it's like…the Cullens."

"So?" Hayley sighed.

"Alright, but just…well, don't get weirded out if everyone in the cafeteria stares at you."

"Ok…" I started getting nervous as she grew closer and closer. Edward chuckled and Alice grinned. Finally, she came face to face with all of us.

"Um…hi."

"Hello." Everyone said…everyone but me. Her scent hit me, but it didn't hit me hard, I was too busy staring at her face. If it was beautiful from afar, it was shockingly gorgeous up front. I blinked several times. She stared at me.

"Hello." I said to her. She gasped. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm uh, Rosalie Hale."

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Isabella Cullen."

"Alice Cullen."

"Jasper Cullen."

"Emmett, Emmett Cullen."

"Nice one, Em. 007 style." Edward said so quickly and quietly, I was positive she didn't hear it.

"Shut up." I said back.

"I just thought I'd introduce myself."

"Yeah, that's cool. Why don't you sit with us?" I asked. Edward smacked me lightly on the back and I ignored the pain.

"Um. Sure." She sat next to me.

"Wow, Hayley wasn't overrexaggerating, everyone is staring."

"Not that guy…no wait…he just looked." I grinned at her. She laughed and I felt high almost. Jasper coughed and I glared at him. The bell rang then.

"So, uh, what do you have next?"

"Um…English? You?"

"English too! Great. Why don't I walk you to your class?"

"Sure." She smiled. Alice glared at me. When Rosalie turned her back, she whispered into my ear.

"Be careful. You might hit some trouble later on."

"What?" But she was already gone. I walked with Rosalie to her class. It was then that she went under the air conditioning and her scent blew into my face. I grabbed her shoulder and almost wheeled her around to bite into her neck, but I stared at her eyes and saw the pain…and concern in them.

"OW! Wait…are you okay?" I moved her away from the air conditioning and tensed my jaw. I nodded.

"Are you sure?" I nodded again.

"Okay…" We kept walking. I noticed her watching me in her peripheral vision and I smiled lightly. She exhaled softly. I felt like kicking myself. Very obviously, she thought I was upset cause of her. We walked into English and stopped dead. No one was in there. She walked in and again, she was under an air conditioner- this time, the scent caught me off guard completely. I ran toward her and growled. She gasped in surprise. I My lips brushed against her neck-and I was pulled away by Alice.

"Emmett! Don't!" I growled at her, but then realising what I just did, gazed at her in horror. I turned around to see Rosalie cowering in the corner, crying.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" I said. She looked at me, nothing but horror in her eyes. I walked toward her and she crawled backward.

"Don't come near me!" She squeaked.

"No, wait. I'm sorry…Really I am!"

"Were…were you trying to rape me?"

"What? No! Of course not!" How could she think such a thing! I walked toward her.

"I didn't mean any harm…I just was…uh, getting a bug…out of your hair! Wasn't I Al-Alice?"

I turned around-only to see that Alice was gone.

"Your sister isn't here."

"Yeah I realise that. I'm sorry. Truly I am." I held my hand out. She took it hesitantly.

"Let's find our class, shall we?"  
"Okay."

"I'm sorry."  
"It's ok…I overreacted. I always do, ever since…" She bit her lip and walked away, but I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Ever since what?" She looked at me and the tears spilled over.

"It's, it's nothing." She started to walk away, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward me. She gasped as we came face to face.

"Tell me." I breathed. She blinked rapidly.

"Uh, what?"

"Tell me, what's wrong?" I said again. She looked up into my eyes. Tears escape her eyes again.

"I was raped, when I was 15." She said. I growled quietly. How could someone do that to someone like her? Someone innocent, sweet, beautiful…

"I'm so…sorry."

"It's ok. I just…I'm sorry I overreacted in there…" She laughed as tears spilt over. I brushed them away with my thumb.

"Don't cry. You're safe now."

"I know. I feel safe right now."

I felt like saying, 'well in my presence, your not.' But all that came out was, "You do?"

"Yeah. I feel…safe…around you…"

"Oh." She looked up at me. I realised what must've been happening.

"Ah, this is wrong."

"What is?"

"This. I have to go."

"But-."

"Goodbye." I walked away and hid in Alice's car. I saw her at the end of the day again; she looked like she had been crying. I cursed myself. Why couldn't I be human?


	2. Stupid Boys

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Rose POV**_

_**Stupid Boys**_

When I got home, my father straight away asked me what was wrong. I knew my eyes were red, but I told him I was simply tired. I ran upstairs and landed on my bed. The tears spilt over again. He just walked away. And I couldn't understand why. Sure, he was acting weird before, but it was like the minute he found out I had been raped, he hated me. What, did he only date girls who were virgins? It's not like I asked for it to happen! My tears became fury as I yelled out. Crap. I thought. My father would hear that. I heard a knock on the door.

"Honey. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just go away, please?"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Alright." he walked away. My phone buzzed and I picked it up. I sighed. It was my mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey. How was your first day in Forks?"  
"It was…fine." She was silent. Then she sighed.

"Are the kids as school being nice to you?"

"Yeah. They're all…welcoming." Except for one stupid, arrogant boy…

"That's good honey. Really it is. You know my deal though. The minute you wanna get out of there, you tell me. Alright?"

"Okay, mom. I love you."

"I love you too sweety." She shut the phone. I sighed and went downstairs after a quick check in the mirror. My dad had pizza, and we ate in silence. The night passed quickly as I washed the dishes with the help of my dad. He went to watch the game and I slipped upstairs. Again, I cried myself to sleep, but this time it wasn't over something that happened 2 years ago, it was over what had happened that very day.

When I woke up, I found I was gasping. My dream had been…weird. I was standing, in the middle of nowhere, with fog all around me, like I was lost. Then, Emmett Cullen had popped up, his gold eyes mesmerising, his lips slightly curled into a smile.

"Follow me."

"But where are we going?" I asked. He grinned now.

"Trust me." He said. I just stared like an idiot at him. He walked away and I followed, but after a while, I lost him. I looked everywhere, but I still couldn't find him. I was lost again.

"EMMETT! EMMETT!" I yelled, but he didn't show. Then, something had jumped out of the shadows to attack me and I woke up, yelling. I quickly got dressed for school and drove myself to school. I got out of my car, only to see Emmett Cullen standing next to me.

"Hello." I glared at him. He smiled. I walked away quickly, but he caught up to me.

"So I'll take it your upset with me?"

"No, of course not. You walk away without even telling me why. How should I be upset about that?" I said sarcastically. He sighed. I realised I had forgotten my bag and walked back to my car. He walked with me.

"What, are you like an irritating tick or something?" He didn't answer. He was staring above my head in horror. I turned quickly only to see a burning tire heading straight toward my car.

"SOMEBODY STOP IT!" someone yelled, but all I felt was someone grab me from behind and throw me to the floor. It was Emmett. The flames touched his skin, but he didn't burn. He grabbed the tire with one hand; the other still wrapped around my waist, and lay it flat on the floor. Someone came up to us with a fire extinguisher and put the flames out.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yes." I said quietly. He helped me up.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. Who in the world set a tire on fire?" I stared at his hands when he lifted them up and saw they weren't burnt. Not one scratch on them either. Except I saw his hand in the flames…

"It was Robin and Mark I think. The principal is dealing with them now."  
"They almost kill her!" He said angrily.

"I'm fine." Hayley walked away.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"Put the tire down. Tires weigh like, I dunno, at least about 15 kilos, and you put your hand in the fire, and you didn't burn."

"What are you talking about? I didn't put my hand in the fire."

"Yes you did. You put it in the fire, when you were laying it down."

"Rosalie, my hand, missed the fire. By a long shot. See?" He lifted his hand and I touched it. Ice cold. Like yesterday.

"But-."

"But what? I'm fine. So are you. Rejoice will you?"

"But, I mean, how is that even possible? How did you do that so quickly?"

"Rosalie, please stop arguing with me."

"Why?" He stared at me with cold eyes.

"Please?"

"Fine. But will you please explain to me how you did that?"

"I already told you. There's nothing to explain."

"Fine." I walked away. This time, he didn't follow me. I looked at my timetable and saw I had English. I hissed angrily. I had English. With him. Great. I walked into the class, and he was already there. He also had the only vacant seat next to him. I cursed and sat next to him.

"Emmett."

"Rosalie." I glared at him sideways and he grinned. I ripped out a piece of paper and wrote down a letter.

_Tell me how you did it, Emmett. I want to know. It's impossible that one minute, your talking to me, and the next your hand is in flames, pushing a tire down. I won't tell anyone. I swear._

I handed the note to him. His grin faded and he sighed. He wrote something down and I thought it would say one simple no, seeing as it took him only five seconds to write it down, but instead it was almost a whole paragraph.

_Rosalie, I'm telling you the truth. I've already told you the truth. My hand missed the fire. I don't know what to say when it comes to how fast I did it, I guess I'm just quick. Please, drop it. I mean, I did save your life didn't I?_

I sighed. He was right. He did save my life.

____

Fine. Thank you. But Emmett, I want the truth. Please? I mean, it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. I just need to know, the truth.

He stared down at it and his jawbone tensed. Again, it took him less then five seconds, but there was an entire paragraph.

_You don't want to be involved with a guy like me, Rosalie. I'm dangerous. I'm not right for you. I saved you because you were there. If it were anyone else, I would've saved him or her too. Just drop it. It's for your own good. You need to get over it and just, drop it._

His words stung me. Hard. I scrunched the paper in my head and tried not to cry. I felt something hit my elbow. I looked down, refusing to meet his eyes and saw a note.

_Please don't cry._

I hissed and wrote on the back of the note, furious.

__

Your goddamn mood swings are giving me whiplash. Either you want me to know the truth, or you stop being my friend. Decide, Emmett. Because I can't stand decisions that refuse to be made.

He looked at it and sighed.

_I want to be your friend._

__

Then tell me the truth.

Another sigh.

_I can't. It's too dangerous._

The bell went and I hopped up without glancing at him. Fine. I'd find out what was going on, by myself.


	3. The Pain Of Staying Away

_**Chapter 3**_

_**  
Emmett POV**_

_**The pain off staying away**_

I groaned as I saw her standing with her friends and laughing. I saw her look at me, saw the pain in her eyes when she did. Her laughs were fake. I knew it. They were fake, all because of me. Edward kicked my chair again.

_Stop it, will you? _I thought. He chuckled.

"Well, when you get a hold of yourself, I will. She knows too much already anyway."

"Maybe I can just talk to her and-."

"No." Bella said curtly.

"Why not?"

"Because. It's too dangerous. Letting a human in on our secret is like walking right up to the Volturi and saying 'take me.' It's stupid, and ridiculous. What you pulled off last week was stupid and you shouldn't have done it."

"What did you want me to do? I couldn't just let her die!"

"This isn't just about you, Emmett. It's about all of us. We're a family, a coven. We need to stick together."

"Well maybe if I talk to her-."

"Emmett! She's not one of us! Let it go!" It was Jasper this time. I growled slowly at him.

"Emmett…" It was Alice this time, and her voice was…pleading. I sighed in frustration and continued staring at her. I heard both Alice and Edward gasp silently behind me.

"What?"

"She's coming."

"Wait. What?" They all jumped up and walked away. Rosalie was heading in our direction. She stopped when she saw my family disappear and stared after them in confusion. I gazed in horror. If I moved, she would notice and she would get angry. If I didn't, we could risk exposure…

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I said through clenched teeth. Too late to go back now.

"Alone?"

"I'm sure what you have to say, can be said here."

"Well, no actually. It can't."

"Well then, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we can't talk then." I got up quietly and walked away. I heard her curse under her breath. I just sighed and walked away.

"I'm looking, Emmett, and all I'm seeing is her and Hayley watching a movie together." Alice said. I growled.  
"You can't see anything else?"

"For the last goddamn time, NO!" Alice walked away. I hissed and stared at the TV. Esme came and sat next to me.

"Emmett, do you love this girl?" I stared at her.

"I don't know…"

We both heard a crash in the kitchen. I ran in to see what had happened. Alice was gazing at me in horror. I knew before she even spoke the words.

"Emmett, she's in trouble! RUN!" I blew out of the door.

"Watch out for a car! That's what gets her!" Edward yelled. I ran even harder. I reached the Forks cinema and saw her and Hayley getting out. I ran toward them. But I wasn't fast enough. The car screeched to a halt as Rosalie walked onto the road. I saw her stare in horror. I ran and pushed her out of the way. We both landed on the floor.

"What the-Emmett?"

"Hiya." I grinned.

"How in the world did you get over to me so fast?" Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Why did she have to be so suspicious all the time?

"Um…"

"Are you two okay? God I'm always seeing you two like this!" It was Hayley. Bless her soul, the poor girl. She was clutching her chest as if she might have a heart attack. I helped Rosalie up off the floor.

"Yeah. I'm all right. You alright?"

"Yeah."

"We're alright."

"God, Rose, you're a magnet for danger." Rosalie laughed.

"Well, he's always here to help me." She stared at me and I saw the suspicious, anger, curiosity and pain in her eyes when she said it. Hayley's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello? JOEL NOT AGAIN! Okay I'll be there in 5 minutes. Bye. DAMMIT!" She shut the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"My idiot of a brother locked himself out of the house again. I have to go and open the door for him. I'm sorry Rose, but we gotta cut dinner."

"That's okay. I'll just eat something at home."

"Why don't I take you out for dinner?" I said. They both stared at me shocked.

"That's, so, generous." Hayley said.

"Honestly, I'll just grab something from home…"

"No please, it will be my honour to escort you to dinner." Haha, my honour. I'm such an idiot. I made it sound like she was royalty or something. Well in my eyes, she was. She was the princess and I was…the frog! HAHAHA! I was full of jokes today.

"Well, alright." Hayley stared at us for a while as we walked away. Then she seemed to remember her brother, and ran toward her car.


	4. The Secret Revealed

Chapter 4

_**Rose POV**_

_**The Secret Revealed**_

I stared at him sideways again. He grinned. So today was the day. Finally, he might tell me how he stopped the tire.

"Table for two?"

"Yes, thank you." We walked past another couple kissing and he snorted. I blushed. What was he thinking about? We sat down and he handed me a menu. The waiter came to us five minutes later.

"May I take your orders?"

"I'll just have Spaghetti Alfredo. And coke. Emmett?"

"I'll be fine, thanks." The waiter walked away.

"So…again, almost killed. Both times, right in front of me." He chortled.

"What?"

"Do you know how much it kills me, when I see you about to die in front of me?" He said quietly. My heart skipped a beat.

"Well, it shouldn't. It's not like you care about me…"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, for starters, you would tell me the truth." He sighed.

"I can't."

"Alright." I got up to leave, but he grabbed my hand to stop me.

"No, don't go. Please? I'll tell you." I stayed up, not sure if he was bluffing.

"Seriously?" His jaw tensed. But he nodded. I sat back down.

"I'll be right back. I promise, I just need to make…a phone call."

"Okay…" He rose swiftly and left. The waiter came with my meal, but I waited. My stomach was too busy doing flips to notice how hungry it was. He came back 10 minutes later and smiled that gorgeous smile at me.

"So, where were we?"

"In the middle of you telling me the truth."

"Ah, yes." He grinned. "I'm allowed to tell you."

"Really? You needed permission?"

"Well, it doesn't effect me, only. It effects my entire family. They're…like me."

"Oh ok…" I tensed when he said, "like me." How bad could he really be? He was gorgeous, and he had the most mesmerising eyes…

"I'm sorry, it's just…this is going to freak you out. I know it will. You see, I may look like I'm 17, but in reality, I'm actually…77 years old." I scoffed. Was he trying to scare me? Cause I wasn't going anywhere…I didn't like the idea of being away from him…

"I'm serious. You see, I'm a vampire. So is my family. My father, Carlisle changed me when I was 17, he found me in a cave, being slaughtered by bears. He was a vampire, and I was near death. So he changed me, into one of him. The rest of my family is the same. But we're different from other…vampires. We only hunt animals, you see. I have strength, that's how I was able to push the tire down. My skin is as hard as rock, that's how I remained unburned, I'm fast. I never change. I'm going to stay 17, forever." I just stared at him. I looked deep into his eyes, trying to find any sarcasm in them, but there was none. His story was crazy, but in a weird way, it fit. He was immortal, and immortal people were considered gods. Beautiful beyond belief. Yet here he was, in front of me. And I knew it, I knew that he wasn't human. He couldn't be. No human could look as beautiful, as stunning. No one's eyes would change from black to gold from day to day. No one's touch would be so cold, even on a wintry day. No one could touch a burning tire, without getting burnt. I gasped as I realised what he was saying must be true. It was impossible that it wasn't. No sarcasm was in his tone, or his eyes when he spoke the truth. He had tried to bite me, that day. Not rape me. Kill me.

"Do you believe me?" I nodded. His jawbone tensed again. He was waiting for me to run. To scream. But something kept me rooted to the spot. Was I scared? Of course. Petrified? Definitely. Afraid? No. I wasn't afraid of him. He had tried to kill me before, but he stopped himself. How horrible could he be? I grabbed onto this hope with every fibre of my being. Because…because…well did I? Did I hate to stay away from him? Yes, I did. Did he matter more to me, then anything in the world? Yes, he did. Did I love him? Yes…I did. Even staring at his face now, my heart would splutter, and I knew it wasn't of fear, or anger, or horror. It was of hope, and of pure loving. I knew it because he would appear in my dreams. You subconscious is one you should always follow. And right now, my subconscious was telling me to comfort him, to tell him I wasn't going anywhere. I breathed in and looked at him. He had sorrow in his eyes. Sorrow beyond belief.

"You're going to run out of here, aren't you?" He said. Such sadness in his tone…  
"No. I'm not." He stared at me in complete surprise.

"I'm not going anywhere. It doesn't matter. I mean you said you're different from others of your kind. You mean, others, that hunt…people…right?"

"Yes." He nodded.  
"So, how bad could you be? If you hunt animals…if you stop your self from hunting people…how bad can you be?" It was question this time.

"Well, we resist. But sometimes…it's too hard." He stared at me carefully.  
"Is it too hard, when you're around me?" I asked. He smiled.

"No, not really. I've been resisting so long; it doesn't bother me much anymore. You just caught me off guard that day…you went under that air conditioner and your scent hit me…but it was different. I was thirsty then."

"Your eyes, they were black too."

"Yes. They go black, when I'm thirsty. But when I'm not, they go gold." He smiled, and as I watched, his eyes seemed to liquefy, almost melt. I breathed in.

"Like I said…it doesn't matter to me. I love you." It seemed weird, admitting it out loud. He sighed, but smiled.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." I smiled at him. My fear ebbed away. I wasn't afraid. He was sweet, caring, loving. He must care about me, if he didn't want to kill me right then and there.

"I love you too." He smiled. My heart skipped a beat.

"So, what else do you wanna tell me?" I said, grinning at him.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, grinning back.

"Everything."


	5. She Really Doesn't Care!

Chapter 5

_**Emmett POV**_

_**She Really Doesn't Care!**_

I was waiting for her to snap. For her to jump up and run, screaming. I was waiting for her to hear something that was too much for her and for her to leave. But she didn't. I told her everything. What powers we have. How Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper all had more special powers. How we sometimes crossed those other people of our kind, and told them to stay away. How I was changed, and how much it hurt. She seemed to flinch when I mentioned how much it hurt. I asked her what was wrong and she said she didn't like the sound of me being in pain. I smiled at that. I told her Carlisle's story, and how he decided he wanted to be different. She smiled at that.

"I have respect for Carlisle, you know? He must be strong."

"Oh yes. He resisted so much. He's a doctor now. At a hospital." She gasped.

"But don't people come in…"

"Well, yes, but he's been resisting for so long, he barely notices the scent anymore." She whistled.

"Wow." I laughed. It was like she understood us perfectly. Understood me, perfectly.

"One last question?" I chuckled.

"Yes?"

"Well, can vampires be in relationships with…humans?" She mumbled the last bit, but my super hearing heard it. I sighed, but smiled.

"Well it's never really been done before. But yes, I suppose so." She seemed to lighten up at that.

"Do you think me and you…could, be in a…relationship?" She asked. I grinned. Everything was going perfectly.

"I hope I can resist. I love you so much, Rosalie. It hurts, to stay away from you. But I'm positive I can resist. I mean, I'm doing it right now, and that air conditioner is almost right on you." She gasped and wheeled around.

"I'm sorry! I didn't even realise!"

"Don't freak out." I said, laughing. "Like I said, it isn't hard. I think my love for you overrules the smell." I grinned. She smiled back.

"You must love me a lot then."  
"Truly I do." I said, smiling. I stared at the watch on the wall. It was 7:30.

"Hmm, I think you need to get home."

"No, I don't want to go home. I wanna stay with you. I'll tell him I'm sleeping over at a friend's house or something. There's still so much more I want to ask…"She smiled.

"Well, in that case, would you like to meet my family?" I said, grinning. She took a deep breath in, her breathtaking face unsure.

"Will it be hard for them?"

"No, no. I'll call them and tell them though." I paid the check, and we both went over to my car. She gasped.

"Wow, a Jeep Wrangler?" I grinned. She knew cars. I wanted to marry her right then and there. But I realised, she might freak out, so I left it.

"Yeah. You good with cars?"

"Am I! My dad said I should become a mechanic when I leave school!" I laughed. I helped her into her seat. I dialled Carlisle's number into my phone and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle. It's me, Emmett. I'm bringing Rosalie over. She knows, and she doesn't care. She's perfect in every way, Carlisle. I love her, and she loves me and…" He chuckled.

"Great! I'm glad you're happy son. You've been alone for too long. Bring her over, Esme and myself would love to meet her."

"Okay." I hopped into the car and drove. When we reached our house, I went to get out.

"Emmett?"

"Yes, baby?" She grinned at that. I grinned too.

"I'm, kinda…nervous."

"Don't be." We both got out and I went onto the other side and hugged her. She seemed surprised, but hugged me back. I kissed her hair and she sighed silently.

"You still nervous?" I said, grinning. She laughed.

"Yes."

"Hmm…" I pulled her away and took a good look at her. Edward had told me once, that the best way to get rid of someone's nervousness was to kiss them. I didn't know if I could restrain, but I knew, that no matter what, I could not, and would not, kill her. I would simply back off when it became too much. I leaned forward and she gasped.

"Don't move. If it gets too much, I'll back away okay? Don't try to stop me when I do." I whispered.

"Okay." She whispered back. I leaned forward again. Our foreheads touched. I felt her breath on my face. I tensed slightly. She seemed to realise and went to back away but I put my hand lightly to her cheek.

"It's fine." I whispered. She shivered, probably having the same reaction when my breath hit her face. I gently lowered my lips to hers. I could hear fireworks going off in my brain. I felt the blood rush to her lips, and my throat burned, but it was tolerable. It didn't burn that much. Her lips parted under mine and before I knew it, we were in a full-blown make out session. It felt…good. My throat burned, of course, and the desire to just push her head to the side and bite into her neck was great, even with her heart beating so fast with excitement. But I resisted. I just kept thinking about the girl I was kissing, the girl I loved, and how much I would hate myself if I hurt her. Finally we broke apart and her breathing slowed down. She touched her forehead to mine and laughed silently.  
"Um, wow." She said.

"That is an understatement." I said, laughing too. I kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand.

"Shall we go inside? Or are you still nervous?" I said, raising my eyebrow. Of course, I wouldn't object to another make out session…

"No, I'm fine now. Let's go meet your family." She said, grinning. I interlaced my fingers into hers and squeezed her hand gently. She squeezed it back. We walked quickly up the stairs. I knocked on the door once and saw her in my peripheral vision, hold her breath and gasp.


	6. Meeting The Cullens

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**Rose POV**_

Meeting the Cullens

I gasped as a man who looked like he should be in Hollywood as a model opened the door. He smiled and I composed my features. He was amazingly gorgeous, but to me, Emmett topped him. Like a small mountain next to a huge, gigantic one.

"Emmett! Nice of you to drop in son! And who is this lovely young lady?" he said. I smiled. He was nice, exactly like Emmett said.

"This is Rosalie Hale. Rosalie this is my father, for all intents and purposes, Carlisle Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you, Rosalie. Emmett has given us quite a lot to think about. I'm glad you two are happy."  
"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." A beautiful lady had come behind Carlisle and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Rosalie Hale, I presume? I'm Esme Cullen. I'm so happy to finally meet you!" She said, grinning. I laughed.

"How much has Emmett told you about me?" I asked. They all laughed together and I felt like the untuned bell next to all the nice ones.

"Quite a lot. He loves you." Carlisle said. I grinned at Emmett and he grinned back. We walked in and I saw Alice and Jasper there, smiling at me.

"Hi Rosalie!"

"Hi, Alice." I said, smiling. She came up to me and hugged me. Emmett glared at her. I wondered why.

"He thought she was going to bite you." I heard a voice say. Edward was leaning against the frame of the staircase, his eyebrow lifted.

"Hello again, Rosalie." I remembered Edward's gift of reading minds and realised he must have heard me wonder why Emmett was glaring at Alice. He smiled.

"Wow, Emmett really gave you the complete story didn't he?" He laughed. I smiled.

"I kinda pushed it out of him." I wondered where Bella, Edward's girlfriend was. He frowned.

"She's uh, not here…at the moment." He exchanged a glance with Emmett and Emmett frowned slightly. I started panicking. Was Bella upset with me? Did she hate me? Edward looked at me and sighed.

"It's hard for her. Accepting someone into the family who isn't…well…" He stopped. I grimaced. I was about to ask Edward why when she appeared at the top of the stairs. She descended slowly, glaring at me.

"Hi, Bella." My voice squeaked when I said her name. She just stared.

"Hi, Rosalie." She said back. I heard the resentment in her voice. Emmett was growling silently at her. No, I thought. I didn't want them fighting over me! Edward glanced at me and nodded. He whispered something into Bella's ear. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Let's go, Rosalie. I'll show you my room." We walked past Edward and Bella and went toward the stairs.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie. I didn't think that…"

"It's ok. It's fine."

"I promise she'll get over it. If she doesn't…"

"Shhh." I put my finger to his lips. "Don't start a fight over me. I'm not worth it." He growled.

"You are worth it to _me. _You're worth everything to me." I smiled.

"That's all I care about." But I still did worry about Bella. I didn't like people hating me. I wanted to be friends with Bella. She seemed like a nice girl. I just wanted to know _why _she hated me…

"This is my room." Emmett said. His room was nice, but simple. I did see clothes on the floor though and I frowned at that. He laughed.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. My room is pretty messy too." He laughed. I saw a whole bunch of CD's on his wall.

"Wow, you a fan of music?"

"Yeah. 40's, 50's, 60's, 70's 80's 90's, and 2000's. You name it, I got it."

"Alright. Bullet For My Valentine?" He smiled and pulled out one album of theirs.

"Paramore?" He pulled out one of theirs.

"Elvis?" He laughed and pulled a massive record out. I frowned.

"RHLEC?" I said, laughing. He looked at me, confused.

"Um, who are they?" I laughed again and hugged him.

"They aren't even a band, silly. Tricked ya!" He laughed.

"Smart, how did you come up with that?"

"Easy. Rosalie Hale Loves Emmett Cullen." I grinned sheepishly at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Now you see, if I had Edward's powers, I would've known that." I laughed.

"So, I have quite a massive movie collection too. Wanna watch something?"

"Okay." We lounged out on his sofa. I quickly texted my father and told him I was staying at Hayley's. I then texted Hayley and told her that if my father called, I was staying at her house. She was that much of a good friend, she said nothing but okay. He ended up putting in _Slumdog Millionaire._ I felt my eyelids close but I kept them open. I stared at his face most of the time, but eventually, my sleepiness took over and I feel asleep.


	7. One Of The Most Beautiful Vampires Ever

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Emmett POV**_

_**One of the most beautiful vampires in the world**_

I was watching her throughout the whole movie. I watched as her eyelids dropped and eventually closed. I just lay there with her, watching her sleep. I could watch her sleep forever. She was peaceful, happy. She smiled while she was sleeping and I smiled with her. I heard a knock on the door and Alice came in.

"Emmett…"

"What, Alice?"

"Are you sure you can do this?" I smiled at her. Always watching out for me.

"Yes. I kissed her outside and I was fine." She grinned.

"Well, good. But what are you going to do about this? She's sorta human? I mean, when she's 70, you'll still be 17 forever."

"Well I don't know much about that…" I was about to finish my sentence when the whole family came through the door. Bella looked at me, then at Rosalie.

"Emmett, how could you?" She whispered. I sighed.

"I love her, Bella. Please try to understand that."

"I do understand it, Emmett. But your putting her life at risk everytime she's with you. She doesn't deserve that! And what are you going to do about the fact that, you're going to be 17 forever, and she's not?"

"I don't know okay! All I know is that I wanna be with her! I want to love her! I want to make her happy! Is that so different from how you feel about Edward?" She gasped.

"So that's it, isn't it? You love her _that _much?"

"Yes. I love her more then my own life! I'd give up everything for her!" Rosalie stirred in my arms and hugged me closer. I kissed her hair lightly. Bella sighed.

"I think he's found his soulmate, Bella. There's nothing we can do about it." Edward said. He chuckled and put his arm around Bella.

"Well, this complicates things."

"Shut up."

"Congratulations son, I'm happy for you. But Bella is right. What are you going to do about the age?" Carlisle asked. I sighed.

"I don't know…"

"Maybe you could turn her into a vampire." Jasper said quietly. I growled. Sure, it would be great, and I would love for her to be like me. But I did not want to separate her from her family, did not want to put her through the pain of transformation. I would die before I did that. Edward frowned.

"Well, you kind of have to make a choice here, Emmett."

"It isn't my descision to make." I whispered.

"He's right. This is Rosalie's descision. She should decide wether she wants to be immortal or not…" Esme said quietly. Alice and Edward both gasped at that moment.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I think she's made her descision, Emmett…" They both said in unison. I frowned, confused. She was smiling in her sleep and I realised what she must be dreaming about…

"I gotta admit, if that is what she's going to look like, then she's gorgeous." Bella hit Edward in the stomach.

"Ow…Not as gorgeous as you though, babe." He smiled at her and she smirked.

"Damn straight. Wow, she must really love you, Emmett…"

"What did you see, Alice?" I whispered.

"Her being changed…I saw you doing it though…and I also saw…her, pale, and beautiful without a doubt. Probably one of the most beautiful vampires in the world. Or at least, one of the most beautiful vampires in the world I've ever seen. Crimson eyes. Her hugging us all and you two getting married…"

"Married?" I choked out.

"Wow, she must _really _love you." Jasper said, laughing. I threw a magazine on my table at him, forgetting Rosalie was in my arms. She woke with a start.

"Huh, whassit?" She mumbled. Carlisle laughed.

"Good morning, Rosalie." He said. She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"Whoa, good morning." She said, smiling. She looked at her watch.

"It's 4 in the morning, why is everyone awake?" She asked, confused.

"Whoops. Forgot to tell her we don't sleep." I said laughing. She turned to stare at me.

"You don't sleep? Ever?"

"No, not at all." She blushed.

"That's embarrassing. You've all been watching me sleep?" Alice laughed.

"No, just Emmett. We've been discussing something actually." I glared at her.

"It's now or never, Emmett." Edward said. I sighed.

"Rosalie, we need to talk."


	8. Goodbyes

Chapter 8

_**Rose POV**_

_**Goodbyes**_

"About what?" I said, gulping. Was he leaving me? Did he decide it was too dangerous to be with me? Did he finally decide that I was too ugly? That he could do so much better? Did he finally see me, for me? Edward chuckled darkly.

"Hardly." He said. Emmett looked at him, confused and opened his mouth to ask him what he meant, but shook his head and let it go.

"About you…and me…and the whole vampire thing." He said, mumbling the last part.  
"Oh." I said. Was that all? I immediately became happy and grinned at him. "Well you know I don't care, right?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I do. I'm amazed that you do. But, Rosalie, if we're together, 50 years from now, you'll be 77 years old, and I'll still be 17." My heart dropped. He was right. So what could we do about that? I thought back to when he first told me he was a vampire.

"_I'm serious. You see, I'm a vampire. So is my family. My father, Carlisle changed me when I was 17, he found me in a cave, being slaughtered by bears. He was a vampire, and I was near death. So he changed me, into one of him. The rest of my family is the same. But we're different from other…vampires. We only hunt animals, you see."_

I grinned. There was a way.

"Change me then." He sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that. Rosalie, you'll be away from your father, your friends. You won't age. They'll notice that you don't age. We'll have to move. We have been moving, around America for the past 100 years or so. If you turn into a vampire, you'll loose contact with them all." I thought about it. Sure, being away from my father and mother was going to be tough. And losing contact with them would kill me. I loved them so much. But would they really care if I was happy? The answer was no, they would not. I remembered my mom telling me when I was 15. _You do whatever it takes to be happy Rosalie. Whatever it takes. Even loosing the ones you love. You fight for what makes you happy. _

And Emmett made me happy. He made me whole. He was the other half of the whole I'd been searching for for so long. I could not exist without him, and he could not exist without me. My father was the same. He wouldn't care. He loved me. He even told me the other night if I was planning on travelling the world one day. I had told him no. But now, my answer had changed. Who knows how many places I could see if I was a vampire? And I could see them with the one person who meant more to me then any of those things put together. I looked at Emmett and smiled again.

"I don't care. I love you. I can't bare the fact of you with someone else 100 years from now when I'm dead." I said, smirking. He laughed.

"Trust me, I won't. I'll probably try to find a way to kill myself and join you." I gasped. A world without Emmett? How could he think such a thing!

"Emmett Cullen, don't you dare say that ever again." I said shakily. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You can't exist without me, I can't exist without you."

"So, it's settled then. When do we do this?" I asked. Emmett went even paler.

"Not now!" He said, gasping. I looked at him. "Why not now?" He closed his eyes and stiffened.

"Just, not now, Rosalie. You need to at least say goodbye to your father. And mother." He said. I sighed. He was right I suppose.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." He said. I got up and said goodbye to his family. When we got to my house, I saw a car in the driveway that I did not know. Emmett looked at me.

"Your mother is here."

"What?"

"She wanted to say goodbye to you." I stared at him, shocked. How did she know! He laughed.

"No. She's leaving. To live in New Zealand with her husband. She wanted to say goodbye to you."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say. Well, looks like it's time to say goodbye, I thought.

"I'll wait here for you."

"Okay." I whispered. I got out of his car and ran across the road to the door. I opened the door and walked in to see my mother sitting on the table with her husband and my dad.

"Honey!" She said. She ran toward me and hugged me.

"Hi mom."

"Honey, I have some good news!" She said, smiling. I nodded, but pretended to look curious.

"We're moving to New Zealand, honey!" She said. I grinned.

"That's great mom. Honestly it is."

"I know. You're going to love it there. There's mountains and it's beautiful…" My heart dropped.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I want to talk to you both about." I said. They looked at me.

"What is it?"

"I wanna move out. I wanna move away from Forks. I wanna, try, living on my own." I made up quickly. They stared at me.

"What?" My dad gasped.

"I'm sorry. I just, I want to experience life, you know. I wanna go on an adventure. I wanna move to…Arizona." I said. My father looked at me. Then he stared at my mother. Then they both smiled at me.

"Well, okay, honey. But you better stay in contact with us!" My father laughed. My mother laughed with him. They took it so lightly. All I had to do was call. Maybe I wouldn't have to stay out of contact with them after all. I grinned and hugged them both.

"I love you mom and dad." I said.

"We love you too, honey." My mom helped me pack. And then I was off. My suitcase was ready. I packed it into my car outside and my mom looked at me.

"Are you sure about this honey?" She said. I grinned.

"Yes. I'll call you when I reach there." I said. She smiled.

"Okay. Bye honey."  
"Bye mom." I hugged her tightly. She kissed my forehead and waved goodbye to me as I drove away. I kept blinking tears out of my eyes and the road became too blurry. I could see Emmett's car behind me. I tried not to think of the pain I was about to go through. He said it would hurt. But I didn't care. It would hurt more to be away from him. I looked behind me and smiled at him. I saw his face masked in horror. I looked ahead but it was too late…the truck collided with my car and everything went black.


	9. My Immortal

Chapter 9

_**Emmett POV**_

_**My Immortal**_

I saw the truck collide with her car and I ran out of my own car as fast as I could. The front of Rosalie's car was destroyed. And I saw her in the front seat; blood all over her face eyes closed.

"NO!" I wrenched the car door open with all my might and carried her out. My throat burned, as I smelt the blood. It was an amazingly delicious scent, but I was more scared about that fact that her heart was beating faintly. I ran without thinking. It had to be now. She would die if it did not happen. Would Alice see this? Would Alice see us coming in time for her to get Jasper out of there? I hoped so. He would not be able to handle the smell of her blood. He would kill her. My throat burned again, more then before and I yelled out.

"KEEP RUNNING EMMETT!" My head screamed at me. I pushed my legs harder and she remained limp in my arms. Her heartbeat was slowing. She was loosing too much blood. I myself was becoming dizzy with the restraint, but I kept running. If I stopped, my life would end. I saw her leg was broken and I cursed. Her arm was dislocated; one of her ribs was poking out. I pushed myself harder. The house came into view. I burst through the front door, out of breath. They all looked at me expectantly.

"He's upstairs waiting." Esme said. She looked paler as she took in the sight of Rosalie in my arms, covered in blood. Bella gasped and Edward looked at me. Alice and Jasper were no where in sight.

"Go, now!" Bella yelled at me. I ran upstairs without thinking and burst through Carlisle's office, which was now a surgical room. He gasped as he saw how bad she was.

"My god, Emmett…"

"Save her! Please!"

"Emmett, I can't! She's too badly hurt!"

"Then change her!" I yelled. He looked at me in shock. Alice came through the door. She stared at Rosalie and pain crossed her face. I realised that Alice thought of Rosalie as a sister now. Edward was behind her.

"She knows it's going to happen. Emmett, she wants it to be you. Do it."

"I won't be able to stop!" I said.

"Find the will, to stop." Carlisle said. I stared at him.

"Emmett, decide. She has minutes left." I stared at her.

"Okay…" Carlisle grabbed a towel and wiped the blood from Rosalie's face. I bent toward her neck.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear. My teeth reached the skin of her neck and I bit. The blood flowed into my mouth and it was the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted. I heard her gasp in pain. I felt her try and push me away, but I pinned her down. I didn't want her to get hurt. But I was hurting her right now. I couldn't move. I wanted to taste every last drop…

"Emmett, you're killing her!" Carlisle yelled. Killing her…killing the girl I loved. All of a sudden, memories flashed into my mind. The first time she walked into the cafeteria. Hugging her as she talked about getting raped. Stopping the tire from hitting her. Realising I was in love with her. Saving her again from the second car. Telling her I was a vampire. Her telling me she loved me. Watching her sleep in my arms…

"NO!" I pulled away. Every part of my body wanted to go back.

"Carlisle stop me!" I yelled. I felt two pairs of arms grab me and pin me to the wall. I tried fighting against them.

"Stop Emmett! You love her! Remember that!" And I did. I stopped struggling. My throat burned and I imagined myself pushing everyone away and just taking her life, but I clutched the cabinet for support to stop myself. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. Is she?" She chose that moment to scream and it went through me like physical torture. I walked slowly toward her, Carlisle and Edward both had hands on my shoulders.

"I'm okay now." I whispered. "But stay." I said, just in case. Her back arched off the table and she screamed again.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Hold her down, Emmett. She might hurt herself." I put my hand lightly on her stomach and lay her flat on the table again. Her arms were trying to push my hand away and I was scared she might hurt herself by pushing my hand. That's when I saw a pairs of hands come and push both of her arms down lightly. I looked up and saw Alice smiling at me lightly.

"I'm here for you." She whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered back. Rosalie screamed again and Alice sighed silently. I closed my eyes.

"It must hurt you, more then it hurts me, to hear her scream." She said.

"You have no idea." I said lightly. Bella came into my view.

"I'll stay." She said.

"No, Bella, it's okay, you don't have to…"

"I'll stay." She said, smiling. She grabbed a chair, along with Esme, and they both sat down. Jasper came into the door and took in the view of Rosalie writhing around on the surgical table. Carlisle and Edward stood behind their wives and looked at her. Jasper leaned against the door, keeping his distance.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"She is my sister now." He said lightly. I smiled at him and he winked at me. Her back arched off the table again and she screamed.

"I'm sorry." I said again. My whole family winced when she screamed, and I had not realised how much of an affect she had on them.

"Emmett…" I heard someone say. I looked down. Rosalie was whispering my name.  
"Emmett…" She said again.

"I'm here. I'm here." I said. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I said. She gasped and her teeth looked together. Her closed eyes fluttered lightly, then closed once again. I looked at the clock. How many more hours? How many more days?It did not matter to me. I would stay with her for every second.


	10. Seventeen Forever

Chapter 10

_**Rose POV**_

_**Seventeen Forever**_

I was unconscious. I was positive of it. Because I felt no pain. But I could feel it coming slowly. I felt someone lower me on a table. Heard faint arguing in the background. I couldn't hear it though. It was lost in the pain. Then I felt someone brush my hair back and someone's voice in my ear.

"I'm sorry." Then, the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. My eyes opened and everything was blurry. My neck, My neck! It felt like someone was hacking at it with a chainsaw! I tried pushing the chainsaw away but it was as if it was made of brick wall. Then, weakness. I couldn't feel anything. I felt as if someone was sucking the energy out of me.

"Emmett, you're killing her!" Someone said. Emmett? Emmett was doing this to me? Then everything came back. A truck. Darkness. Then, before that. Saying goodbye to my parents. Emmett, his family and myself discussing me becoming a vampire. Spending eternity with Emmett. My idea of heaven. So I had to go through hell, before I got to heaven. I would go through it. But it would hurt. Then. Fire. Fire like I literally was in hell. It felt like someone was putting a million Bunsen burners all over my body. Safety flame off. I yelled. I could not help it. I writhed around in pain and I felt my back arch off the table.

"Hold her down, Emmett. She might hurt herself." I heard a faint voice say. I felt pressure on my stomach. I pushed it away, but again, it was like a brick wall. I felt cold hands hold my arms down.

"I'm here for you." A voice said. It was girl. But who? Alice? Bella? Esme?

"Thank you." And this time, it was an angel's voice. My angel. The fire doubled and I yelled out again. "It must hurt you, more then it hurts me, to hear her scream." A girl again. It must be Alice. It sounded like her. It hurt her, to hear me scream?

"You have no idea." My angel again. Oh no. It hurt him. When I screamed, it hurt him. I snapped my mouth shut. No more screaming. I had to do it. For my angel.

"I'll stay." Another girl. It was Bella.

"No, Bella, it's okay, you don't have to…" My angel said lightly.

"I'll stay." The voice said again. It was silent, and the fire burned even more. NO! NO SCREAMING! I yelled at myself.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"She is my sister now." I heard Jasper say. That was nice of him. Then, the fire tripled. I could not keep it in. I screamed.

"I'm sorry." My angel said. No, I was sorry.

"Emmett…" I said with all my might. "Emmett…" I tried again. I had to tell him. Incase I died in the fire. I had to tell him.

"I'm here. I'm here." I felt pressure on my hand.

"I love you." I said. He would know now. He would know forever.

"I love you too." He said. The fire burned again and I clenched my teeth together. I opened my eyes to catch one last glimpse of his face. An angel. He was pale, scared. I closed them again. The fire raged on and I kept my mouth shut.

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. I kept thinking over and over again. Ow. Ow. Ow. Owwy. Ow.

"How much longer?" Oh! My angel! I listened intently.

"I'm not sure. It's been 2 days now."

"Alice?" He said.

"Another 20 minutes, Emmett. She's almost there." 20 minutes. The fire would dissappear in 20 minutes.

"She's in a lot of pain. But she's controlling it. I don't know how." Edward said. Crap! I forgot he could hear my thoughts. _Tell Emmett I love him and I'm sorry. _I thought.

"Sorry for what?" I heard him asked, confused.

_Sorry for causing him pain._

"Don't be ridiculous, Rosalie."

"Rosalie?" Emmett said.

"She says she loves you, and she's sorry she's causing you pain."

"Rosalie Hale, you are not causing me pain." But he was lying. I could tell. Edward sighed.

"Believe what you want to."

_Shut up._ He gasped.

"You heard that?"

_Yes!_

"I muttered that!"

_Cool. I have super hearing. _Edward snorted.

_Shut up._ I thought again. He laughed.

"Ah, it's almost done now." And then, the pain quadruperlized. My heart went racing, beating faster then anything. Then it thudded one last time, and stayed still. The fire ebbed away slowly, then disappeared altogether. I opened my eyes and I could see everything. I could see the rainbow colours on the lightbulb. I could see the dirt follicles. I could hear music on the highway. Rock music with shrieking guitars. I felt someone touch my hand. I got up slowly and saw it was Emmett. I gasped and the air went whirling down my lungs. It felt weird, breathing. Emmett told me vampires didn't need to breathe, but you could taste and smell everything when you did. And I smelt every single one of his families scent. His face was gorgeous. I could see him clearly now. He was beautiful. He stared at me.

"My god you're beautiful." He said.

"As are you." I said, and my voice was like bells. I laughed and it was like someone was playing a beautiful symphony in the background.

"My voice…"

"I know, it's a bit disorientating, but you'll get used to it." He said. I looked around the room and saw his family. It was like seeing the sun up close. So beautiful. Alice grinned at me.

"Took you long enough, sis." She said. I laughed again.

"Sorry." I got up, and I was amazed at how quick it happened. It was like there was no movement in it at all. One second, I'm sitting up, the next I'm standing.

"Here." Alice turned the square board she was leaning on around and I saw me. But it wasn't me. I was beautiful. My skin was pale; my face was…well there was no other word for it. Breathtaking. I gasped. My violet eyes were gone, replaced with crimson. My throat burned when I saw it.

"Ow." I whispered. I clutched my throat.

"Emmett." I felt Emmett grab me from behind and saw him in the mirror. Gold eyes reflected on red.

"My eyes…"

"They'll turn gold in a few months."

"Months? My eyes will be red, for months?" I said lightly. He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Shush. It's fine. This is…" I laughed again. "This is great. I feel great. But my throat…"

"Your thirsty. That's all." It burned even more and it felt like the fire again. I sighed.

"So, how do I make myself unthirsty?" I asked. He laughed.

"We hunt."

"Oh." Hunt animals. Hmmm. Would they taste nice? I wondered.

"Okay. Let's go now. Cause I swear my throat is killing me." He laughed.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I said back. I turned around and kissed him. He kissed me back fiercely. I felt high almost. It was like electricity was pulsing through my veins as his lips crushed mine. Jasper cleared his throat. I broke apart from Emmett and looked at him. I didn't realise before, but he had scars all over him. I gasped.

"Jasper! What happened to you!" I said. He laughed.

"I've been bitten a couple of times. We'll leave it at that."

"But…"  
"I'll tell you later. First you must hunt." He looked at Emmett and nodded.

"Come on, babe. Let's go."


	11. A Bump In The Road

Chapter 11

_**Emmett POV**_

_**A bump in the road**_

I saw her rolling around on the floor with a bear and I couldn't help but laugh. It was quite funny. When she saw done, she popped up, grinning wickedly. Her blonde hair was all over the place. I laughed again.

"I'm still thirsty!" She said, frowning.

"Well then, let's go." I grabbed her hand and ran. She laughed. She loved running. I jumped up a tree and she jumped on a branch higher then me. She poked her tongue at me and jumped off and I ran after.

"I'll catch ya!" I yelled out.

"You can try!" She sang back. I put on an extra burst of speed.

"Deer!" She yelled. She jumped on one of them and went rolling down a hill and I laughed even harder. If I was going to see this forever…how amazing she was.

"Enjoying yourself!" I yelled out. But she didn't answer.

"Rose?" I said. Again no answer. I ran down the hill and saw Rosalie, frozen with shock.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I said. I walked next to her, and that's when I saw it: A woman with a bundle in her hands, crying and bleeding ferociously. I restrained Rosalie quickly. But she was still frozen in shock.

"YOU! YOU ARE LIKE HIM!" The woman yelled. Then she collapsed. I ran toward her and Rosalie followed.

"Rosalie! NO!" I yelled.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" she yelled back. But how was she? She stared at the woman. The bundle in her hands, was a baby.

"We'll get you to a doctor, ma'am don't worry!" I said.

"NO! You must save him! Take him! He is like you!" She said. She handed the baby to me.

"What?"

"You…You are a blooddrinker. A vampire. My son…he is one too." She whispered.

"What!" How was that even possible?

"A vampire…had sex with me…I got pregnant…in one month…he came. He…is not human…but not full vampire…" She gasped.

"A hybrid." I said. The baby boy had a heartbeat. But the heartbeat was fast. Like bird wings flapping mentally. He had pale skin, and short curly black hair. His eyes were the lightest, most chocolatey brown I had ever seen. He was gorgeous.

"Where is the father?" Rosalie asked.

"Dead…he is dead. The Volturi…" She gasped.

"Take him…" The woman said. Then she was limp. She gasped once, took one last look at her son, and was limp.

"No." I whispered. Rosalie stared at me in horror.

"Rose…"

"I'm fine. The baby…" She bent down to pick it up.

"Rose, be careful…"

"I will." She picked the baby up and lay it in her hands.  
"It's…beautiful." She whispered.

"How are you resisting?" I breathed.

"I don't know. I just…can't bear to hurt it…"

"Come on, we need to get back home." We ran back to the house, my mind filled with curiosity. How in the world could a vampire knock up a human without killing them? It was strange.

"Carlisle!" I yelled as I burst through the front door. He came.

"What is it?"

"Look." Rosalie handed him the child. He stared at it.

"My god, a baby? What we're you thinking? Take it back to its owner!" He hissed.

"No, Carlisle. The owner of this child is dead. She came to us and told us he is one of us." He hissed again and gave the baby to Rosalie.

"A newborn!" He yelled.

"No, wrong again! Not a newborn. A hybrid."

"A hybrid?" He asked, confused. "I don't understand."

"Half vampire, half human. Can't you see? His eyes are brown, his heart beats. He is not human, but not full vampire. I do not know how this could possibly happen, but it has."

"I'm confused. How is it possible?"

"I'm not sure. She said, a vampire had sex with her and she got pregnant. She said something about the Volturi killing the father…"

"Well of course! Conceiving a half-human, half vampire child! It has never been done! They would not know what kind of course it will take!"

"Carlisle what do we do?"

"I'm not sure, Emmett. All I know is we cannot keep it." Rosalie gasped. I looked at her. She was crying tearlessly.

"Why not?" She choked out.

"He might be dangerous, Rosalie. We do not know of any other kind of his. How are we meant to know how…or what…" Carlisle trailed off. He was staring at the child. His eyes were wide, shocked.

"He grows." He whispered. I looked at the child and saw he was right. He looked like a 5-month old and he was barely a day old.

"How can he be dangerous, if he grows?" I asked.

"I can't see him." Alice said. She was behind Carlisle's shoulder now, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't _see_ him. He's blank. Like he doesn't exist."

"Strange."

"We might have to take him to the Volturi…" Rosalie's hands tightened around the child. She hissed.

"No."

"Rosalie…"

"No. We can't do that! Who are these Volturi people anyway! Who do they think they are! The government?" She yelled.

"They are the government, Rosalie. Like the Barack Obama of the vampire community. They are the law. You disobey them, you die." She hissed again.

"We can't, Carlisle. He's just a baby…"

"I know." Carlisle sighed.

"So what do we do?" I asked. He sighed and looked at Rosalie and me.

"We wait."


	12. Family

Chapter 12

_**Rose POV**_

_**Family**_

I felt Emmett's arms wrap around my waist as I stared outside the window. The kid was in his bed, staring out the window with me. Edward had found on the Internet, another of his kind. The Volturi had kept him prisoner to monitor his motions and see if he would be dangerous and apparently, he was. They killed him instantly. But as I looked at the child, I saw how harmless he was. How could be possibly hurt anyone? Apparently, they could survive on both human food and blood. He would grow up to be around 17 and then, he would stop aging. We had breathed a sigh of relief when we found that out. He was growing more and more everyday. A month had past since we found him and he looked like a 4 year old. He could speak and walk already. My eyes were changing as well. They were still crimson, but you could slightly see the amber hint to it. Emmett and Jasper were always watching me when I was with the baby, but I was fine. He smelt delicious, of course, but not in a hungry way. I found I could restrain from killing him very well.

"You know, we still don't have a name for him…" Emmett whispered, breaking me out of my trance.

"I haven't thought of anything." I whispered. The kid silently fell asleep.

"Well, I had quite a lot of names…"

"Oh yeah?" I said, turning to him. "Like what?"

"Well, Robert, Patroclus-."

"Patroclus?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know? Achilles's cousin?"

"Yeah, but…I dunno, it doesn't really fit…"

"Well I have more…"

"Continue then."

"Alex, Andre, Ben, Daniel, Evander, Rahuel-."

"What was that last one?" I whispered.

"Rahuel?"

"No, the one before it?"

"Evander?" I gasped.

"It's beautiful! Where did you get it from?"

"Oh, well, it was my great grandfather's name." He said.

"I love it." I said, smiling at him. It sounded so perfect. The others came into the room, looking at the child.

"Are you Evander?" Bella asked him. He smiled in his sleep.

"Well then, Evander it is." Carlisle said, smiling. Evander smiled again.

"Come on, come on!" Emmett sat up from the sofa a tiny bit and started wringing his hands.

"Come on!" I watched him.

"YES!" He jumped up and down. "WOO! TOUCHDOWN! GO GATORS!" I laughed silently. Evander watched Emmett with raised eyebrows. He looked at me and ran toward me. I held my arms out for him and he jumped into them, sitting on my lap. Emmett looked at us. He grinned.

"We won, Evander! Yay!" Evander laughed. He had grown to about a 7-year-old now, and he was only 6 months old.

"Your crazy, dad." He said, rolling his eyes. Emmett and me froze. He saw us, and panic lit his eyes.

"What, what happened? Mom, Mom?" He said, waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Go play with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Evander." Emmett whispered.

'Are you and mom okay?" He asked. Emmett cleared his throat.

"We're fine. Go to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper for a minute, okay?"

"Okay." He leapt out of my arms and ran to the room where Alice and Jasper were playing console games.

"Uncle Jasper, can I verse you in wrestling?" He asked.

"Sure, kid." I heard Jasper hand him a controller and heard the game start. Alice must have heard us and told Jasper. Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"He called us mom and dad." Emmett whispered.

"Well what did you expect, he spends the most time with you. He probably doesn't remember his mother." Carlisle said. I smiled. I didn't mind. To me, he was already my son. But it shocked me, being called a mother. I never imagined myself as one.

"I guess." Emmett said. I heart Evander's cry of victory.

"I beat you, Uncle Jasper!" I heard Jasper laugh.

"Best two out of three!" He said. I got up and went to Evander. When he saw me, he leapt out of his seat and ran to my arms.

"I beat Uncle Jasper in wrestling, mom!" He said, cheering. Jasper was watching me with careful eyes. I smiled.

"Good job." Jasper walked over to me and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"The game is starting Evander, come on." Evander leapt out of my arms and sat on the sofa again. Jasper looked at me again.

"You alright?"

"Surprisingly, yes." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Good." He sat down and started the game with Evander. I watched them silently. Emmett came to me and Evander smiled at him.


	13. Hunting

Chapter 13

_**Emmett POV**_

_**Hunting**_

_4 months later_

We sat down watching an old TV series called _3__rd__ Rock from the Sun. _Evander was watching it and laughing. Evander now looked like a 10-year-old, but he was only 10 months old.

I looked at Edward and hoped he was reading my mind.

_He's growing fast. Faster then that boy that the Volturi kept prisoner. It took him a year and a half to get to double digits and it's only taken Evander 10 months. _

Edward raised his eyebrows. He disappeared but came back 2 seconds later with a pen and paper. He wrote silently and made the paper into an aeroplane and zoomed it my way. I caught it and unfolded it.

I think he's aging perfectly fine actually. We don't really know how that boy aged, its all a hush hush kind of project the Volturi kept secret. There simply is nothing we can possibly do. What I find ridiculously funny is that he's calling you and Rosalie "Mom and Dad." Anyway, he's fine. He's in perfect condition. Listen to Uncle Edward, Emmett.

I snorted and Edward laughed. Evander looked at us suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. He shrugged too. He looked at Rosalie. Her eyes were pitch black, as well as mine.

"Mom, dad, you're hungry. Let's go hunting." He said.

"It's fine, Evander. Don't worry."

"But I'm hungry too. Come on, let's go." Rosalie looked at me. I shrugged.

"Alright, let's go. We'll be back soon, Carlisle."

"Alright." We walked out the front door and ran toward the forest. Rosalie's phone started vibrating and she looked at the caller ID.

"Crap." She turned paler. "It's my father."

"Answer then." She scowled and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie! Thank god!"

"Dad, what is it?"

"Nothing sweetheart. Why did you get rid of your car like that! What is wrong with you!"

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"We just found the remains of an old Volkswagen Jetta with your numberplate, honey. It's all mangled, and ruined. I thought you were dead or something." I saw Rosalie bite her lip.

"No, I'm fine. I'm in Arizona. It's great here. I got a new car cause I knew my Volkswagen wouldn't make it to Arizona."

"Rosalie, god. I told you to call me when you got there!"

"Sorry dad. I got…held up."

"Well alright. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great."

"Okay. When are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure, dad." He sighed.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. Bye honey."

"Bye, dad." She hung up. She sighed and smiled at me.

"I miss him."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I chose this, and I wouldn't trade it for anything." We heard Evander laugh a little bit up the path and we ran after him. He was prancing around the deer, trying to find one to kill. Rosalie laughed.


	14. Author's Note

Hey guys

I am sad to report that I don't think I can write this story any longer.

I have simply run out of ideas of what do to for it, and im currently facing what I like to call a brain fart.

With all this studying and assessing, I am about 75% focused on my school work. Im so sorry guys, really I am. If I EVER come up with anything to end this story with, I will end it, but as for right now, I don't think its going to progress much.

Again, I am terribly sorry guys. Don't hate me for this.

Bye

MasenMcCartyWhitlockBrandonHale


	15. AN: Back In Black

Guess who's back, back again? Yeah I've come up with something! Rejoice! The story is not in the flames of hades! It just kinda came to me during a maths exam, don't ask how. LOL, alright here it is guys.


	16. Human? Vampire Werewolf?

Rosalie POV

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Human? Vampire?….Werewolf?**_

Emmett had Evander on his back, laughing as we ran back to the house. We weren't sure what were going to do. My dad had just called, worried sick about me. I didn't know what to do about anything anymore. I was scared. For the first time since being changed…I was scared. Emmett noticed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We're gonna be fine."

"I know, you're here with me." I said, smiling. He kissed me lightly, and we kept running. When we got home, a burning scent filled my nose, and I instantly went on the defence. Emmett did the same, strapped Evander to his back even more tightly. We walked inside.

"Carlisle what's going on?"

"Werewolves."

"WHAT!" Emmett burst into the living room and men were standing there, all tall, all looked like body builders. They stared at Evander.

"You have quite a creature there."

"What do you mean?"

"The woman, who was killed…She was a werewolf by blood. Her name was Leah Clearwater. She ran away after finding out what she was, and a vampire attacked and raped her. When she came home, we could no longer accept her into our tribe. She was banished. When we realised this creature," He pointed at Evander. "Would be human, vampire _and _werewolf, we realised he would be a strong ally. We sought out for him and we found Leah's dead body on the ground. We smelt vampire nearby, so we sought out to find him. And here we are."

"Wait a minute, you're saying he's like some kind of triple hybrid?" I said, blown away. This was amazingly impossible.

"We're not sure." They stared at Evander with some kind of awe. I stared at him with terror. This made him a target. I growled. They stared at me in alarm.  
"Do not misapprehend vampire. We intend no harm on the child. He is, after all, a child. But we would like to keep an eye on him from now on. Keep him from harm."

"We can do that by ourselves, thank you!" I hissed. They growled.

"All the while! He is from our bloodline!"

"As he is from ours!"

"Oh please! She was bitten!"

"Bitten? That's impossible! Vampire venom kills werewolves…"Carlisle interjected, interested.

"We know, which makes this all the more interesting. We don't understand. Maybe the baby managed to keep Leah alive…Give her energy to keep going until she gave up…"

"We would like to stay, around here. We do not like working with vampires, but this is unlike anything we have ever seen. We must protect him."

"Very well." Carlisle said. One of the boys, a cherry faced man walked forward, his arm outstretched for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black."

"Hi, Rosalie Hale. Emmett Cullen, and Evander."

"Sweet name. Nice of you to name him. Probably wouldn't like being called, 'creature' all the time." He laughed. He seemed like a nice kid.

"Yeah, that would kinda suck." I said, laughing as well. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad living with werewolves for awhile.

**So, is it a yay or a nay? Give me your reviews. Bye now.**


	17. What's So Special About Me?

Evander POV

Chapter 15

What's So Special About Me?

I walked around the tree, sighing. I didn't understand. They kept saying words like, "special" and "hybrid". I was so confused. It was like I was a god or something. What was so special about me? Mum had been growling for hours everytime they mentioned "destroy" and Dad would run in front of me and snarl. It was like I was in danger. I gasped. If I was in danger, then I was putting mum and dad in danger too! There was only one thing for it! I ran toward the house and jumped up, I landed through my open window gracefully. I grabbed my bag and started packing stuff at random. In order to keep mum and dad safe, I had to leave. I had to get as far away from them as possible. I wrote a note, telling then what I had decided and I jumped out of my window and ran, not sure where I was going to go.

Emmett POV

Edward gasped and stiffened. I stared at him.

"What?"

"I can't read Evander's mind!"

"What!" I ran outside. Evander was nowhere in sight.

"EVANDER!" I yelled out.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed. I ran into the house and she came running down the stairs, a note in her hands.

"Emmett, he's gone!" I snatched the note out of her hands.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I am a target. I know this. And in order to keep you safe, I am leaving. I'm not sure where I'll go, but I have to do this. You're too important for me to lose. I love you. Take care._

_Love,_

_Evander._


	18. Why Is This Happening?

Emmett POV

Chapter 16

Why Is This Happening?

Alice sat on the coach, her eyes blank as she tried to focus. She told us she couldn't "see" Evander very well, because he was half werewolf. She had to focus 100% to be able to see him, but nothing so far.

"I can't stand this, Emmett." Rosalie had darted out of the door before I could say anything and I was left worried about the two people I cared about more then anything in the world. Why was this happening to us? The werewolves had gone searching for Evander too, and promised they would come back with him if they found him. Rosalie didn't trust them and left after them. Alice pulled out of her trance and stared at me.

"Anything?" I said anxiously. She shook her head. I sighed in frustration.

"We'll find him, Emmett." Edward murmured, clapping a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, by lips tight. It was then that Alice had gasped, and her eyes had gone blank once again.

"Alice?" Jasper was at her side in a matter of milliseconds. She was gasping hard.

"The Volturi." My heart dropped. My brain stopped functioning. But who was in danger here?

"Alice! What's going on?" Alice stared at me.

"They have Rosalie."

I took of speeding before I could even breathe.

* * *

Rosalie POV

I followed Evander's scent as fast as I could. I was so close. The werewolves were following a different angle and I tried running faster then them. As much as they promised with their souls that they would return Evander, I couldn't trust them. It was then I heard something in the trees. I stopped. The werewolves were too far away, it can't have been them. I crouched, a growl rising in my throat. Then I realised.

"Evander? Is that you?" I said lightly, softly. I hoped with every shred of my being that it was him. I missed him. I wanted to hold him and protect him from anything that would hurt him. I felt something pound on my back, and then…searing pain in my neck. I screamed and backed up, clawing at the creature to get it off me. I realised its hands were around my throat, holding me still. It was another vampire. My head whirled as the vampire bit harder, taking away any sustenance I had. It was taking away all my energy. I didn't know what it was. My knees buckled. My eyes began closing. That's when I heard quick footfalls and Emmett came pouncing down, tearing the creature away from me. I fell to the floor, gasping. He looked at me as if he were in pain at seeing _me _in pain. I gave him a weak smile, trying to tell him I was okay. The vampire grabbed him around the throat and slammed him into a tree.

"You dare defy the Volturi, Emmett Cullen?" He growled.

"No." I whispered. Emmett exhaled and glared at the vampire.

"Leave. Rosalie. Alone." He said through his teeth. The vampire threw him away and he slammed into a tree. It broke in half.

"Emmett!" I yelled weakly. Four other vampires came into the clearing and they pinned me down.

"Finish her off, Alex." A vampire with blonde hair and the face of an angel said. She stared at me as she pinned my arm down and all of a sudden, I felt as if I was on fire. I screamed.

"ROSALIE!" Emmett pounded through the forest after me, but the vampire pinning my leg ran at him and pinned his arms behind his back. He was stronger then Emmett.

"Do it!" The vampire with blonde hair said again.

"NO!" Alex lowered his teeth to my neck.

"NO! TAKE ME! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Emmett yelled.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I said as loudly as I could. Alex stared at him.

"Don't worry. You're next. We're eliminating the Cullens, and we're eliminating that kid of yours." I tried fighting against him, but he pushed my head to the side, facing Emmett. As he bit down, and the energy began leaving my body again, Emmett began struggling.

"Don't." I whispered.

"Rosalie, no…" He whispered.

"I love you." And all of a sudden, Alex was ripped off of me. Carlisle was growling as he slammed Alex down to the ground. Bella grabbed the young blonde vampire around the throat and pinned her to the ground.

"Nice to see you again, Jane." She growled. She threw her into the trees. Alice, Esme and Jasper joined us in a matter of moments. And that's when I saw the most amazing sight I'd ever seen. A werewolf, but a vampire. It had four legs, and it looked exactly like a werewolf, but it had the teeth of a vampire, the white fur of a vampire, the coldness of a vampire, the red eyes of a vampire. It was Evander. The Volturi grimaced in horror.

"What is it?" Alex whispered.

"Stay away from us." Carlisle said menacingly. "You come near my family again, and I will kill you." Alex stared at Carlisle, and seemed to notice he meant it. He nodded curtly.

"Let's go!" He said. That's when everything faded and I passed out.


	19. Happily Ever After?

**Chapter 17**

Rosalie POV

Happily Ever After?

I opened my eyes slowly. I was aware of Emmett hovering over me, his eyes furrowed in worry.

"Rose? Rose baby, you okay?" I moaned. My neck was burning, as if someone had put a flame to it.

"Mynurrmerk…" I mumbled.

"Um, what?" Emmett chuckled nervously.

"Mynurrmerk…" I said again. Emmett glared at Carlisle.

"What the hell is wrong with her? Why can't she speak properly?"

"My neck, you perfectly gorgeous baffon." I said more clearly. He exhaled in relief.

"Thank god you're okay." He kissed me. I laughed. Then I remembered.

"Evander!" I sat up and knocked heads with Emmett.

"Ow!" We both yelled, clutching our heads.

"I have doofs for parents." A voice said, laughing. I looked to the left and saw Evander and gasped.

"How?" I gasped. He looked like a 17 year old. His arms were big and strong. His body was buff, like he worked out at the gym everyday. He looked like a normal human boy. He laughed.

"I wouldn't know for the life of me." He said. I gasped. His voice was so deep. I hopped out of my bed and hugged him. His tight arms wrapped around me.

"Evander, thank god you're okay!" I kissed his head. He laughed.

"I'm fine, mom. Really." I kissed his head again.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"Okay mom." He said laughing again. Emmett joined in the hug. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I may have an explanation for his growth spurt. It appears werewolves mature, and become masculine when reaching the age of 17. They age faster. When Evander transformed into a werewolf slash vampire, his werewolf genes took over. You have no idea how surprised we were to find him a grown man when he transformed back." Carlisle smiled at him, Evander smiled back. His eyes, I saw, were a deep gold.

"How come his eyes changed to gold?"

"Another explanation. I talked with the werewolves, they say that they tend to hunt like we do. As he is a vampire, the amount of animal blood he intakes whilst a vampire and a werewolf have managed to turn his eyes, despite them being brown before." I stared at my son and exhaled. He was gorgeous. With his gold eyes, black hair, and perfectly muscled body, I had a big feeling I'd be chasing girls away from him forever. Edward laughed, obviously reading my mind. Esme scolded him.

"What did I say about reading her mind?" She stepped toward him and he backed out of the room, laughing. Bella backed away too, her hands up in surrender. She winked at me. I smiled. She didn't seem to be angry with me anymore. Alice grabbed Jasper's arms and grinned.

"You know, we haven't had much alone time in a while…"

"Your wish, my command." He said quickly, grinning. He lifted Alice into his arms and sped off to their room, Alice laughing.

"Ew." I said, laughing. Carlisle laughed and walked out.

"I think I'll go help Esme scold Edward." He said, winking at me. I grinned. It was nice of them to give us some alone time. Evander winked at me and grinned, then hugged me and Emmett and walked out. I looked up at Emmett, his gold eyes staring back at me. His face grew somber and he smiled.

"I love you." I grinned, laughing.

"I love you, too." He lifted me up in his arms.

"Y'know, we never really did get to…y'know…and Evander's gone to run with the werewolves for abit, he's become good friends with Jacob…"

"Your wish, my command." I said, echoing Jasper's words. He laughed and sped to our room upstairs, myself laughing with him.

**Okay that's it guys, I hope you liked it. :) **


	20. Author's Note 2

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Answers to the questions will be posted on my profile**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
